edmfandomcom-20200223-history
George F
Mastermind George F, reached to a high level stage in his legacy by becoming one of the important & respected players in the dance music industry.Not just by performing and producing music, by consistently creating quality unique sound and his contribution to the scene via his label GF Recordings, demonstrates abilities that honoring the glorified title of “DJ”.His capabilities to read the audience and mix between commercial, Progressive and underground are one of a kind. The fire, the energy, the excitement and the booziness he create on the floors is wordless.His magnified massive records reached unimaginable levels in 2009, 2010, and 2011 with amongst others, “Girls Who Like Girls” (#1 Electro House on Beatport), “Good Morning Miami”, “Good Morning Ibiza”, “Sexy Game”, “Hangover”, “Congo Man” & “Simo” did huge damage in the Beatport top 10 charts and dominated the radio stations / podcast and the top DJ’s playlists.2010 was his breakthrough year with his massive remix for “Afrojack – Esther” that made it to the top 20 most played records of the year and top seller record on Beatport on his label GF Recordings along with his remixes for “Ahmet Sendil – Ring Cadet” (Reached #1 Techno Tune on Beatport), and the remixes to the top dance music industry singer “Nadia Ali” for “Pressure” by Alex Kenji and Starkillers and “Call My Name” by Sultan & Ned Shepard.A sage of the underground, George F saw the music light at the age of 13, “I had the passion for music like it was the only thing exists. And I knew right away that’s my journey” George F said.It didn’t take so long and George F started performing in the top clubs in Europe & Israel build renowned reputation as a name to be reckoned with.In early 2001 George F relocated to the US to California & Nevada and has launched and performed at numerous major venues and festivals in the US & around the world. Including Avalon Hollywood, Ice Las Vegas, Empire Ballroom, Nikki Beach, Tunnel, Alenbi 58, Octopus, Pacha Ibiza/NY/Miami, Space, Gryphon, Play House, Music Box, Privilege, The Colony, Karu & Y, Electric Dazy Carnival, Amsterdam Dance Event, Winter Music Conference, Vegas Music Experience, Miami Music Week, Ultra, Love Parade, Monster Massive and many others...Being amongst others influenced by, and having performed Mastermind George F, reached to a high level stage in his legacy by becoming one of the important & respected players in the dance music industry.Not just by performing and producing music, by consistently creating quality unique sound and his contribution to the scene via his label GF Recordings, demonstrates abilities that honoring the glorified title of “DJ”.His capabilities to read the audience and mix between commercial, Progressive and underground are one of a kind. The fire, the energy, the excitement and the booziness he create on the floors is wordless.His magnified massive records reached unimaginable levels in 2009, 2010, and 2011 with amongst others, “Girls Who Like Girls” (#1 Electro House on Beatport), “Good Morning Miami”, “Good Morning Ibiza”, “Sexy Game”, “Hangover”, “Congo Man” & “Simo” did huge damage in the Beatport top 10 charts and dominated the radio stations / podcast and the top DJ’s playlists.2010 was his breakthrough year with his massive remix for “Afrojack – Esther” that made it to the top 20 most played records of the year and top seller record on Beatport on his label GF Recordings along with his remixes for “Ahmet Sendil – Ring Cadet” (Reached #1 Techno Tune on Beatport), and the remixes to the top dance music industry singer “Nadia Ali” for “Pressure” by Alex Kenji and Starkillers and “Call My Name” by Sultan & Ned Shepard.A sage of the underground, George F saw the music light at the age of 13, “I had the passion for music like it was the only thing exists. And I knew right away that’s my journey” George F said.It didn’t take so long and George F started performing in the top clubs in Europe & Israel build renowned reputation as a name to be reckoned with.In early 2001 George F relocated to the US to California & Nevada and has launched and performed at numerous major venues and festivals in the US & around the world. Including Avalon Hollywood, Ice Las Vegas, Empire Ballroom, Nikki Beach, Tunnel, Alenbi 58, Octopus, Pacha Ibiza/NY/Miami, Space, Gryphon, Play House, Music Box, Privilege, The Colony, Karu & Y, Electric Dazy Carnival, Amsterdam Dance Event, Winter Music Conference, Vegas Music Experience, Miami Music Week, Ultra, Love Parade, Monster Massive and many others...Being amongst others influenced by, and having performed Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers